The Fugitives
by Agent BM
Summary: Name subject to change. 2 soldiers from the game time crisis 3 escape from a prison and try to find safety in sugar rush. While they make friends with the locals the games boss, Wild Dog, is certain to find them and kill them for escaping. What will happen. Not a good summary, I know. Just read and say something about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Name subject to change**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**The 2 oc's i'm about to use belong to me**

**Honey Potts belongs to VickyT36**

(Time Crisis 3: Enemy prison)

2 soldiers in tattered uniforms and 2 stolen machine guns climbed over a wall and up to a walkway. These 2 were John and Louie, 2 soldiers for the enemy army in the game time crisis 3, well former soldiers after they disobeyed an order

"We're almost free Louie, you can kiss the federation goodbye" said John

"Goodbye and good riddance" said Louie

The 2 were chained together by their legs so the couldn't go far if they got out. The 2 jumped off the wall and ran a safe distance away

"Come on, we'll head to Floor 4, towards beachside racers, you know white sand beaches, casinos, croissants fresh every morning" said Louie

Louie began to walk away but tripped because John wasn't moving

"Not so fast jr., that's exactly what they'll expect us to do. We'll head to floor 3 towards sugar rush instead" said John

"Sugar Rush? There's nothing there but candy, and you know how i get around licorice" said Louie

"It's the perfect place to hide out for a while, just until the whole thing here blows over and they forget about us. Besides they wouldn't expect us to go there anyway" said John

"And why not?" asked Louie

"Why would we go there?" asked John

"Good point, once we're there we'll need to find a way to get out of these chains" said John

(The next day)

One of the games tough bosses, Wild Dog, was going over the security footage from cameras hidden throughout the game and learned about the 2 escaping

"You, assemble a squad of our best soldiers" said Wild Dog to a red soldier

"We're going after them? But those 2 are just common infantry soldiers" said the red soldier

"They're escaped criminals and fugitives. I won't let them live now that they've escaped. I will hunt them to the very ends of this arcade if necessary. Assemble some men, we're going to sugar rush" said Wild Dog


	2. Chapter 2

John and Louie made it to sugar rush and moved through the game as the sun beat down on them. About 1 hour later the 2 were tired, so much that Louie collapsed on the ground

"I can't go on, go without me" said louie exhausted

"ok see ya"

john didn't get far before being held back

"Go on without you?" Asked John

"Yeah go on without me" said louie

"I can't go on without you we're chained together" said John angrily

"Ok, I'll go on without you then" said Louie

Louie got up and walked behind a bush and the 2 fell into a pit full of brown powder

"What is this stuff?" Asked Louie

John saw a sign in the powder

"Nesquik sand?" Asked John

"Quicksand? This can't be happening, we're gonna die in here" said Louie panicking

"Relax i have an idea" said John

"What's that?" Asked Louie

John punched Louie in the face which made laffy taffy vines laugh and come out of the trees

"What was that for?" Asked Louie angrily

John punched him again which made Louie punch him back in anger. The 2 punched each other a few times before the taffy was low enough for them to grab and get out

"Problem solved" said John

Louie punched him in the arm. The 2 heard engine noises in the distance

"What was that?" Asked John

"Don't know but I don't want to stick around a find out it's the federation" said Louie

"We gotta get out of these chains, I'm tired of walking chained your leg" said John

Louie grabbed a rock and banged hard on the chains. The nesquik sand weakened the chains so they easily snapped off their legs with only a few hits

"There, that's one good thing about this game" said Louie

The engine noises started getting louder

"Time to run" said John

"Not arguing with that" said Louie

The 2 soldiers ran through the candy came forest in fear to nowhere in particular for now.

"Where're we going?" Asked Louie

"Far enough that we won't hear those engines, it could be nothing or it could be wild dog for all we know" said John

The 2 ran through a dense lollipop field and into an opening near the starting line

"Hey we're at the starting line to the racetrack" said John

"Well I do love races" said Louie

"1st place, Honey Potts"

"Honey Potts, must be a new racer cause I've never heard of her" said John

Honey's kart was driving right for them. The 2 screamed but couldn't run away fast enough. They were ran over before honey could slam the brakes to her kart

"Oh my mod I'm so sorry" said honey as she threw off her helmet

The 2 passed out as the other racers arrived

"Help me, somebody" shouted Honey

"What happened?" Asked Vanellope

"I ran over these guys, I couldn't stop fast enough" said Honey

"They don't look like they're from around here" said Gloyd looking at their uniforms

"I know I've seen them somewhere I just can't remember what game" said Candlehead

"Bring them to the castle, when they wake up we'll find out more about them" said Vanellope

(Hours later, arcade closing time)

The 2 soldiers lyed on a bed in a guest bedroom in the castle. The 2 woke up surrounded by the other racers

"Good there awake" said Vanellope

"Where are we?" Asked John

"My castle in sugar rush" said Vanellope

"I accidentally ran over you 2 earlier today" said Honey "So sorry"

"It was nothing, we've been shot at and blown up before" said Louie

"Who are you 2?" Asked Rancis

"You look familiar but I can't put my finger on it" said Candlehead

"Well we'll tell you who we are, but do you have anything to eat?" Asked John

"Well I could let you stay for dinner-

"That's great, we'll get washed up and meet you in the dining room" said Louie


	3. Chapter 3

(At dinner)

All the racers minus honey who was in the bathroom and Candlehead who was making a special dessert in the kitchen, sat at a long table in a dining room watching the 2 guests fork down their food

"This stuff is delicious" said John eating a chocolate bunny

"Want a bite of mine?" Asked Louie who was eating licorice spaghetti

"No thank you" said John

Candlehead came out of the kitchen with a huge ice cream cake covered with candles and placed it on the table

"Now that I'm getting a good look at you, I think I know where you're from, you're from the bad guy army in time crisis 3 am I right?" Asked Candlehead

The 2 stopped pigging out on their food

"Well about that-

"Yes we're from that game, and we may look like bad guys but we're good guys. We're secret agents for the good guy side in the game. cleverly disguised as soldiers in the bad guy side" said John

"Really?" Asked Taffyta noting their torn up uniforms

"Yeah, soldiers in, old and dirty uniforms" said John

"Yeah we're the rag squad, we're on a secret mission right now" said Louie

"What kind of secret mission?" Asked Candlehead

"Well if we told you it wouldn't be secret" said John

"So how long will you be here exactly?" asked Vanellope

"Not sure, depends on how long it takes to complete the mission. While we're here we need a place to stay and we lost most of our equipment in quicksand this afternoon" said John

"Well you're not staying here, guest rooms are being repainted and redone" said Vanellope

"So who will we stay with?" asked Louie eating some of Candleheads cake

"Racers huddle up" said Vanellope

The racers got out of their seats and huddled close together

"I don't know, should we send them with Honey?" asked Vanellope

"Why her?" asked Gloyd

"You want them staying with you?" asked Vanellope

"No" said Gloyd

"She lives by herself and is shy around people. Maybe she just needs someone to keep her company besides bees who try to kill her at work" said Vanellope

"And maybe they could help her with the business, have you noticed she's been dozing off lately and drinking large amounts of coffee in the morning?" asked Sticky

"Good point" said Rancis

Honey came back into the room

"What'd i miss?" asked Honey

"Honey meet your new roommates, they'll be staying with you while they do their secret mission" said Vanellope

"Hey roomie" said John

Honey grabbed Vanellope and pulled her to the side

"Vanellope, explain" said Honey nervously

"Its just for a little while, come on you live alone with creepy bugs" said Vanellope

"My bees aren't creepy, and they don't live with me" said Honey

"Look i think you could use some company, someone to talk to at night. You're always quiet and shy, too shy and too quiet. You don't even talk between races to anyone, maybe they can change that" said Vanellope

"But Vanellope-

"Please Honey will you just do this? I'm the president and i'm ordering you too" said Vanellope

Honey sighed

"Ok" said Honey

(Honey's house, later that night)

Honey gave John and louie blankets and pillows and was letting them sleep in her living room

"Thanks for letting us stay here ms Potts" said Louie

"Call me Honey" said Honey quietly

"Is there a reason you're so quiet all the time?" asked John

"Sorry, i'm really shy around people" said Honey quietly

"Oh, then we'll have to fix that" said Louie

"No it's fine, i like myself just the way i am" said Honey before turning off the light and heading upstairs

"We better do something about her" said John

"She doesn't seem happy the way she is, lets say tomorrow we make her breakfast" said Louie

"Good idea, but right now lets get some sleep. Escaping prison and getting run over drains your energy" said John


	4. Chapter 4

(9 am the next morning)

Honey woke up to the smell of something good downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and put her glasses on. She put on a black and yellow bathrobe and honeybee slippers before walking downstairs to see John and Louie making breakfast.

"Morning sleepyhead, hungry? We made pancakes" said Louie

"Thanks" said Honey tired as she sat down at her table

"Thought we'd do something nice for you since you're being kind enough to let us stay here. We put honey on the pancakes hope you don't mind. We couldn't find syrup" said John giving her a plate of pancakes

"Thanks, i prefer honey on my pancakes than syrup for some reason" said Honey

"So you're a bee person i presume?" asked John

"Yes i am, it's in my programming to love bees" said Honey

"We figured because there's bee stuff everywhere, even the bathroom" said Louie

"You have any bees?" asked John

"Yes they live at my honey farm not far from here. You want to see them?" asked Honey

"We have nothing better to do" said louie

"What about your secret mission?" asked Honey

"That's if what we're looking for suddenly shows up" said Louie

"Which is?" asked Honey

"Well we can't say" said John

"Fine be that way, i understand. Try to be calm around my bees, and if you do anything to hurt me or harm my hives i have an entire hive who will do anything i say to them, and they will hurt you if necessary" said Honey

The 2 just sat in their chairs with worried looks on their faces

(Honey's Honey Farm)

The 3 who were now wearing protective suits walked up towards a building where a few hives were kept, 1 hive sat outside with bees flying around

"Shouldn't that one be with the others?" asked Louie

"Relax guys, meet the omega hive, they're my helper bees" said Honey

"Helper bees?" asked John

"They help me run the farm, it takes a lot of work" said Honey

The bees saw honey and flew up and spelled Hello Honey

"Good morning guys, you know what time it is" said Honey

The bees flew out of the hive and into the building

"You guys don't mind collecting some hive frames for me do you?" asked Honey

"Yeah we can do that, better then de-activating explosives" said John

"Thanks, and be careful around the alpha hive, they're not the friendliest bunch" said Honey before giving the 2 smoker machines

The 3 entered the building and all around bees were buzzing

"This shouldn't be too hard" said John

(1 encounter with alpha hive later)

John and Louie screamed and ran for the exit with a hive frame in their hands as the alpha bees chased them. The 2 ran out of the building but the alphas couldn't leave. They were sprayed with a gas that made them fly back inside

"So much black and yellow, so much buzzing, make it stop, make it stop" said Louie gasping for air

Honey exited the building with hive frames in hand

"That was really pathetic what you 2 did. Spraying them with too much smoke" said Honey dissapointed

"What are these frames for anyway?" asked John

"I have my helpers remove the wax inside to make honey" said Honey

"Well this has been an interesting experience" said Louie

"Don't ever make us go handle that hive again" said John

"I never said you had to handle that hive" said Honey


	5. Chapter 5

**After some thinking, i'm going to continue this story. Took a lot of thinking i'll say that. Please enjoy, Honey Potts belongs to VickyT36**

**(Honey's house)**

"Ok Honey, we're gonna teach you how to be tough" said John

"No thanks, i'm good" said Honey

She tried to walk upstairs but was blocked by John and Louie

"Come on, you want to be shy for the rest of your life?" asked Louie

"I'm not a violent person" said Honey

The 2 dragged her to the living room

"Come on, punch me hard in the stomach" said John

Honey shook her head

"Come on you can do it" said Louie

"I don't want to hurt anyone" said Honey

"My uniform will protect me, i'm wearing a vest that can stop bullets most of the time, if it can handle that then it can handle a punch from you" said John

Honey punched John very weakly

"Come on you can do better than that" said Louie

Honey weakly punched John again

"Was that good?" asked Honey

"Wow, this is sad, this is the saddest thing i've ever seen" said John

"Wait i got an idea, i'll be right back" said Louie

He ran to the kitchen and came back with an ice cream cone

"Now punch him, hurt him" said Louie

"I don't want to hurt him, why would i want to punch him?" asked Honey

"I want you to punch both of us, because i just did this"

Louie smushed the ice cream cone on her head

"And because i said this, YOU'RE A LOSER, A BIG LOSER, YOU'LL NEVER BE GOOD AT ANYTHING!" shouted John

The 2 laughed at Honey

Honey began to cry, but she also felt angry. She felt something she never felt before. She clenched her hands into fists. She punched John so hard that he collapsed on the ground. She punched Louie so hard in the chest that he was knocked behind the couch. Honey's anger went away and she saw what she did

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry, i don't know what happened to me" said Honey

John got up slowly

"That's some punch you got there" said John

"I'm so sorry, this has never happened, i'm not used to this" said Honey

Louie got up

"Wow Honey, i never thought you could do that, that was amazing" said Louie

"Thanks, i guess since i've never been angry at anything so much that all my anger just did, well that" said Honey

"We promise not to piss you off again" said John

"Now, can you please help me up?" asked Louie

"Yeah and can you get us some ice? That punch really hurt" said John before collapsing

Louie cried in pain

"Oh my god it hurts so bad" shouted Louie

"Should i call a doctor?" asked Honey

"No no we'll be fine, we just need to lie down for a while and we'll be fine don't worry" said John

"Are you sure?" asked Honey

"Yes we're sure this happens all the time, except with gun shots and not being punched in the chest" said John

Watching outside was a robot with a camera attached. Once it had enough footage it flew away


End file.
